


Giuoco Piano

by weakinteraction



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Florence and Freddie, just before the Championship.  (Basically contemporaneous with Sergievsky's discussion with Molokov.)





	Giuoco Piano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



Florence recognises the position Freddie is studying immediately: the stunning endgame with which Sergievsky earned his place as challenger.

"How did he do it? This is a terrible position. And then--" His hands blurred, recapitulating the final moves. "Mate in five."

What he means is: I'm not sure I could have recovered from there.

"Time for bed," Florence says gently.

As they put the pieces back into their starting positions, it occurs to Florence that she and Freddie -- and even Sergievsky -- are all pawns, positioned here at the championship by forces beyond their control.

She keeps the thought to herself.


End file.
